Virtual private networks (VPN) based on MPLS (Multiple Protocol Label Switching) technology can be hosted by a service provider to multiple customers. An MPLS VPN network hosted by a service provider may allow for confidential communication between clients and across remotely located computing locations. While traversing the network, communications may travel via different paths through different network nodes and devices, depending on the availability of a given device at a given time. Network equipment, such as probes, may gather and/or generate raw data used to create a recording of events occurring on a network, which in turn can be used in the determination of charges and invoices related to a network subscription.
A subscriber may be billed according to their subscription for the services and/or equipment in use on the network. The subscription can be defined, at least in part, by a service level agreement (SLA). Information generated from network usage is analyzed to determine conformance with the SLA and this information may be requested by the subscriber. The SLA may define thresholds and information related to class of service (CoS) parameters, QoS parameters, a specification of network resource allocation, network service availability guarantees, time to identify the cause of a client-affecting malfunction, historic record keeping, downtime thresholds to repair malfunctions, service and equipment provisioning time, and/or network metrics (such as latency, jitter, etc.). An electronic device's use of a network may cause the generation of a records and data structure, which presents technical computing challenges as the quantity of data increases. A service provider may provide a history of parameters and records to a client for the duration of their subscription, thus contributing to the amount of data handled by a finite amount of back-end computing resources of a network.